Solo un beso
by Leonorius
Summary: - ¡Vamos chicos!, es sólo una clase de ética, es sólo un beso - Dijo el profesor - Vamos, ahora den se vuelta y luego paran, agarran a alguien de un brazo y se besan, sólo es un beso.-¿ESTABA HABLANDO ENSERIO? ¿Que pasaría si ese beso cambiaba todo? Estoy segura de que fue el.. No, todos menos Cullen. Pero, reconozco esos labios. -ADAPTADA.-


- ¡Vamos chicos!, es sólo una clase de ética, es sólo un beso - Dijo el profesor - Vamos, ahora dense vuelta y luego paran, agarran a alguien de un brazo y se besan, sólo es un beso. - Siguió diciendo.

Los chicos lo miraron de lo más sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿dar un beso así? - Pregunto Rosalie al lado mío.

- Si, Rouse, sólo que no sabrán a quién besaron - Rió el profesor.

- Esto es algo muy raro, ¿y qué pasa si no me gusta? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, no sé - Rosalie se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta que no podría librarse de esta.

- Pónganse las vendas que tienen en la mano - Todos lo hicimos, esto sí que era raro, me sentí tan ciega.

- Bueno ahora dense vuelta - Lo hicimos, estábamos todos los del último año en un gimnasio del instituto, ¿era cómo una despedida?

Gire y gire hasta sentirme mareada casi al punto de vomitar.

- Ahora, van, caminan tres pasos y agarran a alguien de un brazo, si son del mismo sexo se sueltan y agarran al lado, vale?, uno...dos...tres - Camine tres pasos a la derecha, entonces sentí un brazo en mi muñeca - Acuérdense no pueden hablar, es sólo besarse, ni mirar por supuesto - Mi muñeca todavía estaba sostenida por alguien, obviamente era hombre, por el exquisito perfume - Sonreí - él paso una mano por mi cintura, si, estaba nerviosa. Puse mis manos en su pecho. Se sentía, bien, fuerte.

- Bésense - Dijo el profesor.

Sentí como chocaba mi aliento con el del chico, no sabía quien era, estaba muy nerviosa, un pequeño roce en mis labios se hizo presente, me estaba besando un completo extraño. Abrí mi boca un poco para que se acoplaran sus labios a los míos, eran tan suaves y carnosos, simplemente: Perfectos. Di un respingo al notar que había mordido un poco mis labios aprovechando mi sorpresa para darle paso a su lengua, jugaban ambas conociéndose y experimentando. Convirtiendo el beso en uno más apasionado, me apretó contra el asfixiándome con todas las nuevas sensaciones y su exquisito perfume, posee mi mano en su cuello, era un beso suave, hermoso. Nunca me habían besado así.

- Ahora sepárense y dense vueltas igual que al principio - Me separe a regañadientes, la verdad quería besarlo una vez más, el me beso de nuevo pero ahora fue uno corto, sonreí, y sentí cómo el también haia lo mismo.

Me soltó y empecé a darme vueltas, vueltas y vueltas, mientras caminaba y caminaba.

- Ahora paren y sáquense las vendas – Dijo el profesor, paré y me saque la venda, miré a todos a mi alrededor, se notó que todos estaban un poco shoqueados, y con los labios rojos e hinchados, toque los labios y no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¡Hey! - Dijo Alice apareciendo detrás de mí.

- Hey - Dije con una risita, ya que tenía los labios rojos e hinchados.

- No te rías, tú también estás así - Dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

- Bueno chicos, me sorprende los besos que ahí hoy en día - Dijo el profesor y todos reímos. - Bien, no les diré a quien se besaron, los anoté si, cada uno con su pareja, pero no les diré hasta el último día del instituto - Luego de eso se escucho un bufido general.

Cuando ya pasamos de eso, fuimos a la cafetería. Y me encontré a una persona muy desagradable. ¿por qué siempre tiene que aparecer?

- Oh, pero miren quien está aquí chicos - Dijo él.

- Eres un idiota Cullen...

- ¡No más que tú! - Ya no pude controlar las ganas de saltarle encima, si no fuera por Alice y Rouse- ¡Valla!, eres una gatita peligrosa, pero que se cree. - Dijo riendo.

- Ahora si - Grite ya harta intentando deshacerme del agarré de Rouse.

-Déjala ya hermanito, no te ha hecho nada.- Salió Alice a mi defensa.

- Rouse, por favor suéltame para darle su merecido a este Estúpido - Casi escupí la ultima palabra.

- Tranquilízate Bella- Dijo ella, mientras Cullen veía la escena divertido.

- Vamos Alice, que venga - Dijo él, riendo todavía. Me solté de su fuerte agarre y corrí hacia Edward para darle la cachetada que tanto se merecía, el voltio la cabeza, con la mano en la mejilla, con una sonrisa burlona, sonreí complacida. Me gire ya encaminándome a lado de mis amigas pero con brusquedad me tomo de los brazos y me apego a el.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! – Dije intentando soltarme.

- Ni lo pienses Swan - Dijo con tono divertido.

Quería alejarme de él lo más posible, era detestable. En el zarandeó pude percibir un poco de su perfume ¿Seria mucha coincidencia que tuviera el mismo perfume que el chico que me había besado? lo mire a los ojos y pensé que mis piernas flaquearon, esa mirada de la cual siempre estuve enamorada.

- Dije que me sueltes - Mi voz se convirtió en un susurro apenas audible.

- Y yo digo que no - Dijo Cullen mientras me miraba a los ojos. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo eran hermosos.

-Me estas lastimando.-Me queje, frunció el ceño no muy complacido y soltó su agarre. Me frote las muñecas inconscientemente por la presión antes ejercida.

-Eres un tremendo bruto.-Dijo Alice mirando mis muñecas enrojecidas.

-No fue mi intención lastimar sus muñecas.- Dijo del todo sincero desviando la mirada.

Solo asentí ante la mirada crítica de todos, esperaban más, si siempre esperaban más de nosotros dos cuando se topaban, pero ahora no, algo ocurrió allí, volví a caer, ¿porque tuve que mirar esos ojos de nuevo?

Todas las clases estuve pensado en lo que había ocurrido momentos antes en el pasillo, algo ahí no encajaba bien.

- Buenos días alumnos - dijo entrando el profesor de ética, y por desgracia Cullen venía atrás de él. Bueno ya estaba acostumbrada, nos tocaba la misma clase. - ¿Cómo pasaron su día? - Pregunto sarcásticamente, ya que todos en ese salón se habían besado con una persona desconocida - ¿Les digo algo? - Algunos asintieron - Aquí, ahora, en este salón, ahí parejas que se besaron.- Todos empezaron a mirarse entre sí, y yo no me quede atrás. - Fue bueno eso - Rió y los demás también - Algunos no tiene su pareja aquí, como por ejemplo la señorita Hale- Dijo haciendo que esta se ruborizara- Y también la señorita Cullen- Dijo.

- Pero aquí está la pareja de la señorita Swan - Mire atónita al profesor, eso quiere decir que con cualquier de esos chicos que estaban podría haber tocado sus labios. Empecé a mirar a todos lados, bueno había que descartar a Alice & Rosalie, rei un poco al pensarlo. Pero también estaba, Mike, Ben, Diego, Felix, Jared, Tyler o Riley, o también.. No, borre ese pensamiento, pero, ¿Y si hubiera sido Cullen? Busque esa mata cobriza en el salón y encontré unos ojos esmeralda observándome.

Por fin las clases habían finalizado. Estaba a punto de salir del salón pero una voz me llamo, no era cualquier voz. Maldije a mis adentros al escucharlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte indiferente.

- Desde ¿Cuándo nos comportamos así? – Su tono era triste.

- Desde que me cambiaste por esa puta – Fui más tajante de lo que intentaba, pero se lo merecía.

- No te cambie – Dijo desviando la mirada.

- Te cegó Edward, ¿que no te dabas cuenta?, eras mi mejor amigo, y tú decidiste creerle A ELLA, en vez de mi, que soy tú mejor amiga desde años, andábamos en pañales - Exclame triste - Me cambiaste por alguien quien ni siquiera valía la pena.

- Lo siento - Dijo hasta el final y salió del salón dejándome con un extraño vacio en el pecho.

Seguro es confuso, yo más que nadie lo conozco, Edward y yo éramos amigos desde la secundaria, éramos tan unidos, nos contábamos todo, con él tuve mi primer beso, sabe tanto de mi cómo yo de él. El fue mi primer amor. Y el único, por eso. Pero después llegó esa estúpida, esa idiota que me lo quito, Tanya, ella, Dios la odio. Lo alejo de mí. Solo eran peleas entre nosotros, ya tenia mucho que nos separamos y ahora estamos así, separados y peleado.

Llegué a mi casa, después de esa jornada tan rara -Reí- Ese beso, ese hermoso beso, era cómo si conociera esos labios, era como si ya los hubiera probado desde antes.

- ¡Cariño que bueno que llegaste! - Dijo mi mamá demasiado alegre.

- Hola madre – Dije intentando sonar feliz.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto, siempre le contaba todo a Rene, Igual que con Alice, ella me apoya y me corregía, somos las mejores amigas.

- Edward. mamá - Dije, nuestras madres son muy amigas, todos los días se ven, aparte de que vivamos justo a lado, eso no ayudaba mucho.

- ¿Qué pasó?-Uso su tono maternal.

- Mamá...-Dije cansada.

- ¿No me digas que de nuevo peleando? – frunció el ceño. - Hoy viene Esme con él y Alice, solo te aviso.- Sonrió nerviosa, yo solo hice una mueca. Esme no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera un idiota.

- Oh, gracias por avisar, así no estoy - Dije a punto de salir de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vas señorita? – Hice una mueca. ¡No me podía estar pasando esto!

Gire sobre mis talones cambiando de dirección. - A mi habitación, allí es donde voy - Sonreí - ¿Contenta? - Dije.

- Si mucho - Dijo sonriendo.

Amaba a mi mamá, pero en ocasiones no era su fan numero uno. Miré a la terraza de en frente, allí estaba su dormitorio, vi la luz encendida, una sombra paso y se tiro a la cama con los brazos en su nuca -Reí- Repetí su acción, si, estaba cansada.

Tome una ducha para relajarme, me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Una camisa lila, unos jeans y unos converse. Tome una chaqueta ya que hacia un poco de frio y baje. Era hora de "ser amable".

- ¡Hola Esme! - La abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella, que gusto verte mi niña - Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Hola Edward - Sonreí falsamente.

- Bella.- Dijo simplemente. Me incliné y besé su mejilla, luego le sonreí. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo saludaba así, con un beso en la mejilla, hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba su rostro.

Por suerte Alice venia atrás. – Hey, Alice.- Sonreí ya enserio. Se puso de puntitas y beso mi mejilla

Luego fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa, pase todo el rato conversando con Alice, de vez en cuando miraba a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía incomodo, no sé, en su mirada parece que batallaba con algo.

La cena fue entre risas de parte de Esme, Rene y Alice. Edward y yo sólo mirábamos nuestros platos, de vez en cuando cruzábamos las miradas. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan guapo? -Reí- Desde siempre.

El me miro, y vi en su rostro una mirada ¿de emoción?, no, ¿alegría? y algo sonrojado.

**Flashback.**

- Eres hermoso ¿lo sabías? - Dije yo, a mis once años.

- Tú también - él se sonrojo, yo sólo besé su mejilla.

- Te quiero mucho - Sonreí inocente.

- Te quiero 'ma fille'...

**Fin del Flashback**

Sonreí a recordar cómo era su sobre nombre para mi 'ma fille' mi niña en francés. Él sabía francés desde pequeño, ya que todas las vacaciones su familia viajaba allá.

- ¿Bella? - Dijo mi mamá.

- ¿Si? - Dije saliendo de mi pensamiento.

- Los Cullen ya se van- Sonrió educadamente.

Me despedí de los tres y luego me fui a mi dormitorio.

**FlashBack.**

- ¿Has dado ya un beso? - Me pregunto él sonrojándose, teníamos apenas trece años.

- No - Dije mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada.

- Me gustaría dar él mío – Dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Pues dalo! - El ligeramente se acerco, yo algo sorprendida recibí sus labios con los ojos abiertos, dulces cómo la miel, carnoso cómo la carne, sabrosos, muy sabrosos. Me besaba lento, aparte de que era nuestro primer beso, era tan hermoso, sinceramente fue el mejor de todos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

¡Hoy era al día!, no se si estar nerviosa, alegre o curiosa. Hoy según el profesor sabríamos con quién nos habíamos besado cada persona, aunque yo, no sé, pero mi instinto me decía algo. Me arregle para ir al baile, Alice se había ocupado de todo, aunque le había dicho que no. Mi outfit constaba de un vestido azul rey un poco arriba de las rodillas con cuello en "V" y unas zapatillas que con solo verlas daban vértigo, ¿Qué no entendía que podría matarme? Al parecer, no.

Rouse y Jasper vendrían a buscarme. Ya que Alice tenía que acompañar a su hermano, pero nos veríamos allá.

- ¡Wow!, pero mira si estás hermosa - Bajo mi mamá mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella cómo siempre haciéndome halagos.

- Lo dices porque eres mi madre - Dije riendo.

- Puede ser - La miré mal - Pero de verdad te vez hermosa, mataras a más de un chico - Sólo me interesa uno- Pensé a la ligera y sonreí.

- Claro - Negué diciendo que está loca.

Sonó una bocina fuera de la casa, los chicos.

- Ya me tengo que ir mamá, deséame suerte - Dije y le di un beso al aire.

- Suerte, baila mucho, no tomes, te amo. –Grito mientras salía de la casa.

- Yo también - Dije cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Wow! - Jasper exclamo asombrado.

- Ya cállate flacucho – Dije en broma.

- Estás hermosa Bella- Dijo Rouse cuándo ya me había subido al carro.

- No es para tanto – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Bueno - Se encogió de hombros también.

- ¿Nerviosa? – Cuestiono Rouse.

- ¿Por qué? - Dije mirándola sin entender.

- Hoy sabrás quién te besó - Dijo ella haciéndolo muy obvio.

- No lo sé, creo - Dije intentando sonar aburrida.

Luego de eso entramos a la fiesta, ¡Dios! estaba que reventaba, no acostumbraba a bailar y mucho menos con tacones, así que me quede en la mesa de ponche hasta que el profesor de Ética se situó en el escenario- Ya es hora.- Pensé.

- ¡Buenas noches chicos! - Dijo esté emocionado. - Bueno primero que nada, me gustaría decirles que les deseo lo mejor cuando salgan de la preparatoria, es emocionante, lo sé, ahora será mucho más grandes irán a la universidad, no descuiden sus calificaciones, ¡por favor! - Rogó y todos rieron, yo no estaba concentrada buscando alguien, el siguió hablando.- Bueno, es el momento de saber quién se besó con quién - Allí hubo miradas tensas, yo detuve mi respiración por un momento y miré hacía donde se encontraba el profesor - Será así, yo no diré nada, ustedes los verán por unas fotos que aparecerán de repente, mostrando el beso, y los nombres, si muy organizador – Rieron todos intentando relajar el ambiente.

Empezaron a mostrar muchas fotos, de repente mostraron a Rouse, su pareja era Emmett.-Reí- esto está bueno, la vi y ella estaba roja, busque a Emmett con la mirada y el también. así pasaron muchos con los rostros muy rojos de la vergüenza, otros reían, claro los que aun no pasaban estaban divertidos viendo la fotos. Alice le había tocado con Jasper, su amor platónico desde hace años. Solo daba saltitos y se tapaba la boca mas que sonrojaba. Jasper sonreía igualmente rojo.

Después no pude ver nada, unas manos extrañamente grandes habían tapado mi rostro y me jalaba hacia una esquina alejada de todos. Estaba oscuro, no se podía distinguir nada, sentí una respiración ajena a la mía muy cerca de mi rostro. Antes de siquiera voltear me estaba besando, primero había sido solo un roce de labios. Esos labios eran los mismos del beso anterior.

Su beso era cómo él, travieso, rudo. Su lengua recorriendo cada parte de mi boca, era un beso suave, hermoso, cómo el primero, era tan delicado, sus manos posadas en mi cintura, mis manos en su cuello: Perfecto. Era algo único, algo que no se podría describir, era hermoso.

Me separé de el por falta de aire, nadie hablo, volvió a besarme, pero esta vez más intenso, me apego a él como para evitar que huyera, sonrió entre besos ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente se alejo y desapareció de allí, quede confundida, cuando llegué a la pista, todos bailaban. esto no se quedaría así.- Fruncí el seño enojada.- no por supuesto que no, yo tenía que saber quién era.

- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, por Dios te estaba buscando – Dijo dramáticamente Rosalie.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dije asustada.

- ¿Es que no sabes?, ¿no viste tú foto? - Sonrió una pícara Alice.

- No.-Dije con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo que no? - Dijeron casi gritando.

- Es que, paso un incidente. – Dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué paso?-Rosalie estaba más que intrigada.

- El chico que me beso, me arrastro hasta una parte muy oscura y me beso. ¿Cómo sé que fue él?, pues nunca olvidaría esa beso que me hizo volar – Reí por mi comentario.- Se fue antes de que supiera quien había sido, pero creo que estar segura de quién es - Dije mirando hacía todos lados.

- ¿Quién crees quién es? - Dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Edward- Dije.

- ¿¡CÓMO LO SABES!? –Gritaron en unisono. Ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

- Entonces es él - Dije y sonreí.

- Si – Dijo Rouse seria.

- Al rato las veo ¿si? - Dije mientras salía corriendo hacía una algún lugar, a lo lejos vi a Jasper con Emmett, pero no estaba Edward, me acerque a ellos, que me miraron raro, y luego sonrieron con esa típica sonrisa pícara.

- Ya no sonrían así - Dije y reí - ¿Dónde está Edward? - Dije.

- No sé –Dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Negué frustrada y subí la mirada otra vez.- ¿Saben? No se que hacen aquí. A lenguas se ve que estas loco por Rosalie y ella lo unico que a hecho desde el beso es suspirar.- Jasper solto una carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada de Emmett.-Lo mismo va para ti, todos sabemos que le gustas a Alice, ¿Pero cuando le dirás tu a ella que te gusta? Lose, Rouse me lo dijo.- Después de mover un poco los hilos para acelerar el proceso me dirigí a las afueras del casino, voltee hacia atrás antes de salir como los muchachos despertaban de su trance y corrían buscando a mis niñas. Me salía humo de la boca por el frío, miré a todas partes, pero ni rastro de él.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? - Dijo alguien a mis espaldas haciendo que saltara de la sorpresa, podría reconocer esa voz hasta debajo del agua.

Me voltee y él estaba allí a unos metros de mi, sólo cinco por lo menos.

- Si - me fui acercando. - A ti -Dije luego de estar lo bastante cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo él, haciéndose el loco.

- No te hagas conmigo Edward – conteste divertida.

- ¿Haciendo qué? - una sonrisa tosida se le escapo.

Me acerque lo suficiente como para que su respiración chocara con mi cara, vi cómo se tensaba, puse una mano en su mejilla, el cerro los ojos, sonreí, los abrió, me sonrió.

- ¿Enserio me buscabas? - Susurro, solo pude asentir.

Entonces lo besé, por fin, cómo había buscado esos labios, tanto que mi propio subconsciente me decían a gritos quien era. Me abrazo de la cintura como ya se le había hecho costumbre apegándome más a él.

- Un beso - Dijo él.

-¿Cambia todo? - Pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Si que lo cambia – Dijo mientras me daba pequeños besitos por toda la cara. - Sabía que eras tú – Dijo tranquilo.

- ¿Así?, ¿Por qué? – Estaba intrigada.

- Porque nunca olvidaría los labios de la chica que me dio mi primer beso - Dijo y junto nuestros labios.

- Yo tampoco. - Dije después del beso.

- ¿Vamos adentro? – Pregunte, pero el solo negó. Se me quedo viendo por unos segundos y sonrió.

- Lo olvide, te vez muy hermosa - Mis mejillas estaban rojas, lo sabia, solo el podía provocar eso en mi.

- Gracias tú te ves muy apuesto con ese traje. - Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

- Te quiero ma fille - Vi en sus ojos un extraño brillo, haciéndolos lucir como verdaderas esmeraldas.

- Y yo a ti - Me agarró de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Nos dirigimos a la fiesta y el único pensamiento que abarcaba mi mente era: ¿Como lo tomaran mis amigas? ¿Sera que ya se lo esperaban? Bueno, creo que ya todos se lo esperaban...


End file.
